Her Father's Daughter
by DarkViolet1461
Summary: Set in the past. A little girl knows of her destiny, but something happens that nobody had seen coming. My perspective on how a planet was destroyed.


This story first started out as a poem, but then it started to get too long so I made it into a story. Enjoy.

* * *

A little girl with amethyst eyes of portals and long violet hair. Her ashen body covered with the symbols of her destiny to warn the world of what's to come. She stood looking out of her bedroom window waiting for her father's orders. Her father walked up behind her and placed his hand on her shoulder making her eyes blaze a bloody red. Another set of eyes appeared on top of the first, symbols a fiery red of death, and her lips formed into a small smile. She listened intently to what her father had to order. The more he told, the bigger her smile became. She nodded her head once and her father was gone.

An unseen gust of wind whipped her hair and cloak around her. Everything inside her small room was ripped and shattered into many pieces by black energy. She heard a piercing scream of death come from something in her room. She realized the scream was coming from her own mouth, and then her eyes went wide with fear and joy. Her fingers clawing at her skin until it bled making her body become a bloody corpse of life and death.

A scream came from behind her and when she turned around her four eyes met with two. She reached out for her mother and pleaded for her protection. Her mother turned and walked away to leave her daughter to choose her own destiny. Rage consumed her and took complete control over the beautiful sweet innocent little girl who had transformed into a demon, into her father's demon child. The little girl balled her bloody hands up and they started to shake the more she became enraged.

She did not understand why her mother had turned her back upon her only child. The little girl believed that she had lost her mother's love and may have never had it at all. Her entire room was filled with black energy, spinning around and taking everything in its path with it. She walked out of her room into the hallway and walked to the living with the black energy following her every move.

She found her mother kneeling on the ground with a lit black candle next to her as she prayed.

"Mommy?" the little girl asked to get her mother's attention. The voice was not one that would be possessed by any human being. It was too deep and echoed with the many voices of the dead. "What are you doing?"

The little girl's mother didn't answer her; it seemed as if she was simply ignoring her daughter. The little girl pleaded for her mother's attention, but got no reaction. Rage was starting to get aggravated and lashed out at her mother. Her mother screamed, but stayed where she was positioned on the floor before her daughter entered the room. The little girl had slashed her mother's back open using her black energy. Rage would not let the little girl stop slashing at her mother's back. Blood was gushing out of the flesh wounds. The little girl's screams blended in with her mother's and they screamed for each other and to warn the universe of the little girl's powers.

Finally Rage let go of its grip on the little girl and she stopped her attack upon her mother. Her mother's mutilated body fell to the ground and lay in a puddle mixed with her and her daughter's blood. The little girl found it hard to breathe and was in immense pain. She kneeled down next to her mother and let the tears fall. She pleaded for her mother to wake up and for her mother to forgive her.

"She is dead my daughter," A deep voice said from behind her. She turned around to notice her father standing behind her. Rage grabbed its hold on her again and forced her to stand. Her hands formed into a fist as she glared at her father. If only looks could kill. "There is nothing you can do to bring her back."

"You're lying!" Rage screamed at her father. Tears were blurring her vision making it hard for her to see. She ran over to him and tried to lash out at her father, but it was useless. He grabbed at her little wrists, twisting and squeezing them. She cried out in pain and sank down to her knees.

"Do you really think that you can stop me? You're just a pawn in my game. I make the rules and the decisions. You do as you're told. Did you not forget are deal daughter? Do you want to spend all of eternity in the pits of hell suffering the worse possible deaths over and over again? You think that what you did to your mother was bad, wait until you arrive in hell my daughter. Think of it this way, you saved you're mother from even worse torture because if I was the one who would have finished her off, she would still be alive and stuck in hell for all eternity suffering at the hands of my minions just like you will be if the deal is ever to be broken. Finish this or the deal is off. This is your destiny. You are a portal for me into other dimensions, nothing else. Go and don't disappoint me."

"Yes father, I shall do whatever you command of me."

The little girl bowed to her father as tears cascaded down her face. She knew what she had to do and she was going to do it no matter what in order to save herself. There is nothing anyone can do to stop what is to come of the place she once called home. Her father smiled and only muttered one word before a hideous evil laugh left his lips like acid; the word was "good".

* * *

That's all I have for now. I will update this soon with the end/conclusion. It may or may not have more than 2 chapters, but we'll see. 


End file.
